Equals
by griffinphoenix
Summary: What if Tom Riddle had someone to be there for him? Someone who helped him belong. Will this person be able to guide him from the wrong path or will he betray her and become the feared Lord Voldermort?
1. Meeting an Equal

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hary Potter or anything from the series. J.K. Rowling does.**

Chapter 1: Meeting an Equal

Tom Marvolo Riddle always knew he was special. He was different and could do things that no one else could. Tom had no family and was born and raised in an orphanage. He also didn't have friends since he scared the other children by doing odd things. Tom didn't know love and frankly didn't think it was important. What had love ever done for him? Besides he didn't need anyone. He was independent and very clever. Tom usually got his way. He was very cunning and knew how he had to act to get what he wanted. To him life was about suffering and about being strong because in his mind only the strong and powerful survived. A very dim outlook he had on life and his future, that is, until he met her.

He was ten years old when Eva May Callagher came into his life. Being so bitter and angry at the world as he was, he thought she would be a perfect target. Had he been older he might have noticed how beautiful she looked, but then again he was only ten years old and hormones hadn't kicked in. Like always Tom decided to start his plan by being nice and charming towards the girl after all the best way to get someone was when their guard was down. Mind set he walked over to the green eyed brown haired girl to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Tom Riddle," he told her, "What's your name?"

"Eva May Callagher," she responded while taking in his dark hair and eyes.

Tom noticed that she looked pale and distraught. A new orphan he realized but decided to ask her anyway.

" So ... did you just recently become an orphan?" he asked.

Eva gave him a searching look as though trying to figure out his real intentions. Seeing nothing cruel in his face she decided to answer.

"Yes, unfortunately. My father died last year fighting in the war, but my mother was killed yesterday during the bombing."

" Oh, I'm sorry," Tom told her even though he didn't mean it.

He went on to make polite conversation with her, but noticed she didn't seem to care much about what he said. Unknown to him Mrs. Cole, the head of the orphanage, had warned Eva about Tom's cruel streak.

Tom blocked the rest of her story out and started thinking. _So does this girl think she is better than me? Well I better show her who runs things here._

Tom had learned years ago that he could do things at will and he was going to show Eva to scare her to follow him. Deciding on his plan, Tom asked her if she would go upstairs so that he could show her something. Eva forgetting the warning the Mrs. Cole had given her complied and followed Tom to his room. Once they got there Tom turned toward the dresser.

"Watch this," he told Eva. He concentrated on the dresser and a moment later it turned green. Then he changed it back to it's original state.

After he finished he turned towards Eva and was surprised when he saw the expression on her face. He had suspected that she would be frightened or stunned, but instead she looked calm and was smiling.

Seeing his shocked expression Eva just smiled more and said, "Wow you can do it too?"

"W-wh-at... how...?" was all Tom was able to say.

"I don't know I've always been able to," she replied matter of-factly.

"Oh," he started, " Do you know anyone else who can?"

"No."

Tom stayed silent for a while as he thought. _She has my abilities too. But how? She might be able to go against me. I can't let her do that. Great now I have to be friends with this girl just so she won't attack me._

Tom turned to Eva and said, "Look you and I have many similar things between us. Why don't you and I stick together and ignore all of these normal people?"

"Tom you really shouldn't be so negative about other people," Eva scolded him.

"Whatever," Tom replied, "So what do you say friends?"

"Friends."

Tom had made his first friend. Sure it was only because circumstances called for it, but after a while he really was glad to have Eva around and Eva was glad to have a friend after losing her family. Tom continued with his torturing of the other children, but was smart enough to hide it from Eva. He knew Eva would disapprove, but his reputation was more important. After all ambition was in his blood.

**Hey this is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Meeting Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else from series. J.K. Rowling does.**

**Note: I changed it a bit from Dumbledore's memory in book six.**

Chapter 2: Meeting Albus Dumbledore

Tom and Eva got along pretty good considering that they were so different in character. Eva was full of life and love. She believed there was good in everyone and did not like to bully the other orphans. Tom held a cold exterior towards the world and loved to torture the other orphans because he loved to feel in contol of things.

Time flew around the orphanage and soon they both celebrated their birthdays. The year was going by quite peacefully except for some minor incidents. Then on a warm July afternoon a strange man appeared at the door. He was dressed in a tacky purple suit and had long auburn hair and a long beard to match it. After ringing the bell he went into the hallway and followed Mrs. Cole to her room. After an hour of discussion they emerged and went to find both Tom and Eva.

"Tom! Eva! You've got a visitor!" Mrs. Cole yelled.

When the two emerged from their rooms, she left them in the hallway with the odd looking man. Both Eva and Tom stared at the strangely clad man in wonder.

"Is there some place we can talk?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir in there," Eva replied while pointing to a room at the end of the corner. It was Tom's room. He was the only child who had his own room because everyone else was afraid of him. They walked in awkward silence towards the room. Inside there was nothing except for an old wardrobe, a chair, and a bed. Tom sat at the edge of his bed and Eva sat next to him. Both of them stared up at the odd man as he sat himself in the chair.

"How do you do, Eva?" he asked.

"Fine sir," she replied while reaching out to shake his hand.

The man then turned to Tom and reached out his hand. Tom hesitated and then shook his hand.

After the formalities the man looked at the two and said, " I am Professor Dumbledore."

These words were met by a sudden outburst from Tom. "Professor? Like a doctor? You're here to look at me. She sent you didn't she?"

"No of course not," the man replied with a smile.

"You're lying. Tell me the truth!" Tom demanded.

"Tom," Eva started, "maybe he's..."

" No! He's not telling the truth. Who are you?"

" I already told you my name is Professor Dumbledore and I have come to offer you both a place in my school."

" You can't trick me I am not going to some asylum."

" I am not trying to put you in an asylum. I have come to offer you a place at my school for people like you who can do magic," Professor Dumbledore said rather quickly hoping to prevent any further outbursts from Tom.

There was silence as the words sank in.

" Our special abilities are magic. Are their lots of other people like us?" Eva asked excitedly.

"Yes, my dear," the professor answered, chuckling a little at the young girl's enthusiasm, " Unlike popular belief magic does exist and you and Tom are wizards, that is Tom is a wizard and you are a witch."

" I knew I was special," Tom said with an odd look on his face, " Are you one too?"

" I am." Dumbledore said and with these words he took out what looked like a stick and pointed it at the wardrobe. A few items came flying out. "I will suggest you return these to their proper owners. At Hogwarts we do not only teach magic, but also how to handle it. Like any other school you can be expelled for rulebreaking. If you would like to stay out of trouble then I suggest you don't bully the other children and take their things."

Tom stared at him with a cold expressionless look on his face. _How did he know? _

Eva was looking at Tom with a disappointed look on her face and then a sad look came over her and she turned to the professor. "Sir we have no money. We're orphans."

"Don't worry dear," he said kindly while taking out two bags of money, "We have funds for children like yourselves."

Then he took out two letters and gave them to them.

After glancing at the list Tom asked, "Where do we get our books?"

"At Diagon Alley. I can take you there if you like."

Eva was about to reply when Tom said, "No. We can get the stuff ourselves. All we need to know is how we get there."

Dumbledore gave them some instructions and then told them a little bit about the different stores, the school, and about the train that would take them there on the first of September.

When he finished he got up and said, " Well it is getting late. I have other business to attend to. I will see you at Hogwarts."

He turned at left leaving two very happy children inside.

**Please review.**


	3. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of anything pertaining to the series. J.K. Rowling does.**

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

August 31 was an ordinary day in London with people coming and going to get supplies for the new school year, occasionally stopping to hear the latest news on the war. Everyone was too busy with their own lives to notice that two eleven year olds disappeared. Of course they did not disappear, but to the muggle eye that is what it looked like. To the wizarding eye, they would have just been going into The Leaky Cauldron a pub that led to Diagon Alley.

"Wow," Eva said as she looked around her at the pub that was full of strange looking people with both eyes wide open in wonder.

"Come on we don't have all day," Tom said slightly annoyed while dragging Eva to a door on the other side of the room. Once they got there they faced a brick door. Tom started tapping the bricks in the order that Dumbledore had told him to do when he gave them their letters. Nothing happened.

"Damn," Tom said frustrated.

"Maybe we need one of those wands that the Professor talked about to be able to open it," Eva suggested. They stood their for a while arguing about how to proceed. Eva was all for asking one of the wizard or witches inside for help, but Tom would not bring down his pride in having to ask anyone for help.

In the end Eva won because a witch in dark red robes came with a girl about their age. The witch stopped when she saw the two children bickering and asked, "What's the matter dears? Why are you standing there bickering instead of opening the barrier?"

"Um, well you see we can't seem to open it because we don't have a um … wand."

"Oh, you're muggleborns. Why didn't you ask for help from Tom the barman?"

"Oh I wanted to, but he's stubborn and couldn't bring himself to ask anyone," she said while Tom shot her a glare.

"Well not to worry I just so happen to be going to Diagon Alley myself. I got to get Marissa here her supplies. She's starting Hogwarts this year just like I suppose you two are."

"Yes, we are," Eva replied while stepping forwards to introduce herself to both the witch and her daughter. She then nudged Tom in the ribs so that he would do the same. He introduced himself reluctantly.

Eva and Tom stood in awe as Mrs. Bedford, as she had introduced herself, tapped the wall causing the bricks to move to allow them passage. They were in greater awe when they saw what was behind the wall. A street full of odd looking shops filled with wizards and witches of all ages.

"Well dears welcome to Diagon Alley. You'll find all your school supplies here. Do you think you will be able to get everything on your own or would you like some help."

"No," Tom said quite forcefully and Eva quickly added giving Mrs. Bedford an apologetic look, "Thank you."

"Well then good luck," Mrs. Bedford said as she and her daughter took off towards a building that had the words Gringotts Bank written on it.

Eva then turned to Tom, " You know you could have been more civil. They were only trying to help."

"I don't need no help," Tom retorted. Eva just glared back at him.

They decided to get their wands first seeing as they were the most important thing in the wizarding world. As they entered Ollivander's, they saw shelves piled high with boxes. They were still looking around when a voice said, "Ah, you are here to get your first wands."

Tom and Eva spun around to see a man staring back at them.

"Well then. Which one is your wand hand."

"Right," Tom replied while Eva said, "Left."

"Very well, very well," and with that the man started to measure their arms and so forth with a magic measuring tape. He then went to the back of the room and brought out some boxes.

He gave them both wands and instructed them to wave them. Nothing happened and so he yanked the wands from their hands and gave them new ones. Over and over he did this while telling them that, "The wand chooses the wizard."

Finally, when Eva waved the thirteen-inch wand made of holly and containing unicorn hair, something happened. Red and gold sparks flew out the end.

"Ah, so we have a match. Now, you boy try this one," Mr. Ollivander said. It took Tom much longer to find a wand then it took Eva. Mr. Ollivander was getting more and more excited while Tom was getting more and more frustrated. He waved the thirteen and a half inch wand that was made out of yew wood and contained a phoenix feather, and was surprised to see gold and silver sparks flying.

They payed for their wands and left the store while Mr. Ollivander stared at the retreating forms of the children muttering, "Curious, Curious," under his breath.

After finally getting their wands they got their robes and potion supplies. Then they went to the book store to get their books. Eva picked up a black diary and added it to her purchase.

"What do you want that for?" Tom asked.

"Diaries are good for jotting your thoughts down and pouring out your soul when your troubled," Eva said. "I have an old one that has helped me deal with everything that has happened, but I ran out of pages and seeing as we're kinda starting a new life tomorrow, I thought to get a new one."

After getting their books they went to a pet shop. Professor Dumbledore had told them about the usefulness of owls and since they both had some money left they decided to get one.

Tom quickly chose a black owl and then went over to the snakes to have a quick word while Eva took her time choosing. She finally chose a snowy white owl and they left Diagon Alley to go back to the orphanage. Both would have liked to stay to learn more about the world that was new to them, but they had to get everything packed because tomorrow the train left at 11:00.

**Hey, I hope on updating this weekend. Please review.**


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series.**

**Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express**

Eva woke up slowly. She knew something important was supposed to happen today, but couldn't remember. All of a sudden she heard a hoot. She turned in her bad and came face to face with a snowy owl. _Oh my God! The train!_ She frantically got out of bed and looked at her clock, which read 9:00. _Okay, Eva calm down you have an hour to get ready._ Then her mind remembered something else. _Tom!_ She ran out of the room she shared with two other girls and came face to face with him.

"Thank God your up. I was just going to wake you," she said.

"I was just coming to wake you too," he replied, "We have an hour and I don't want to be late or stay in this place any longer than I have to," Tom told her.

They both scurried to finish packing and to wolf down some breakfast. Both were too preoccupied with getting ready on time, that they forgot one important thing. Luckily for them Mrs. Cole reminded them.

"How are you two getting to your school?" she asked.

Tom and Eva both dropped their trunks that they were lugging downstairs as the reality of the situation hit them. They had no ride to the train station.

"Well we have to take a train from King Cross Station," Eva started after the awkward silence, "but we don't have a ride to get there."

"I'll take you," Mrs. Cole said.

Needless to say both Tom and Eva were shocked. Mrs. Cole really didn't like driving the orphans since the war started. She was dead scared of getting stuck in the streets during a bombing. Sure she could handle a drive to the country or sea, but then again it was safer there.

Seeing the shocked expressions on the faces of the children in front of her she added casually, "Don't look so shocked. Of course I'll take you. I can't let you wander the city alone because if something happened to you social services will have my neck."

The real reason for Mrs. Cole's insistency to take them to the station was the thought that kept repeating itself in her mind. _In less than half an hour Tom will be gone!_

Luck was on their side because they made it to the train station with five minutes left. Mrs. Cole helped them get the things out of her car, asked them if they needed any more help, which Tom of course quickly assured her that he didn't need help. She then said a hasty good bye and left back to her car skipping a little as she walked.

They both took out their tickets to read what platform they had to board.

"Platform 9 ¾," Eva read.

Tom looked at her, "But that's impossible. There is no such thing, is there?" He turned around and looked at the platforms surrounding them. Sure enough when he looked from Platform 9 to Platform 10 there was no Platform 93/4.

"Oh my God. What are we going to do? The train leaves in less than five minutes," Eva told him now starting to panic.

"Maybe it has something do with the wall like in the pub," Tom suggested calmly. He never showed emotion, but always kept his thoughts and emotions hidden behind a cool exterior.

They both started walking toward the wall that was between the two platforms when they heard a voice call out their names. Turning slowly they saw an oddly dressed women with her daughter, Mrs. Bedford and Marissa. Marissa was pushing along her trunk in the trolley along with a cage.

"Well hello again dears," Mrs. Bedford said, " You have two minutes. Run through the wall quickly and board the train.

Eva and Tom looked at each other with questioning looks, but seeing how Mrs. Bedford had helped them last time they decided to give it a try. They pulled their trolleys and started running to the wall both thinking the same thing; _We're going to crash?_ Surprisingly they didn't and the next thing they knew they were standing next to a scarlet train with the words Hogwarts Express written on it.

"Whoa," Eva said in awe.

The next second Marissa was next to her, "Come on. We need to get seats, she told them while leading them on the train. All the compartments were full. They went to the very end of the train and found a compartment with only one boy in it.

"Can we sit here?" Marissa asked the boy.

"Are you a muggleborn?" he asked with contempt.

"No, I'm not," she said.

"Okay then," he replied, "By the way my name is Roderick Lestrange, but everyone calls me Rod."

"Marissa Bedford."

"Eva May Callagher."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

He looked at Tom and Eva.

"I never heard of any pure blood wizarding family by the name of Callagher or Riddle," he said slowly.

"We are pure blood and the last of our families," Tom replied in a voice that dared him to question. Dumbledore had told him about the dislike some people had of muggleborns and Tom not wanting to be an outcast had decided to lie.

"Okay," Rob said while Marissa and Eva gave Tom a questioning look.

The train started moving and Rob got up from his seat.

"Hey Tom, come on I want to introduce you to my friends," he said. The boys left leaving the girls in the compartment.

"What was that about?" Marissa asked.

"Well, Tom just wants to fit in and doesn't want anyone to think he is inferior because he believes he's superior," Eva told her.

"Wow, what a character! Why are you friends with him because he looks like he's totally different than you?" Marissa asked.

"Well we have a lot in common and Tom's not too bad. Okay, well… he is, but then again he has had a rough life," Eva answered trying to defend her friend.

"Okay," Marissa started, "So what house do you think you are going to be in."

Seeing the confused look on Eva's face, Marissa launched into a story about the different houses at Hogwarts so that Eva would understand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is Avery and that's Dolohiv," Rod said.

The boys in question turned to Tom nodded. They like Rod had a sullen, snobby look on their faces.

"Tom Riddle," Tom told them.

At that moment two more boys came in.

"This is Acturus Black," Rod said pointing to the dark haired one, "and this is Marcus Wells," he said while pointing to a blonde boy.

After the introductions had been made, Black said, " I hope I'm in Slytherin."

"Yeah, can you imagine being a Hufflepuff. I'd kill myself rather than be one," Dolohiv said.

The other boys agreed with him, but Tom stayed silent.

"What's the matter Tom?" Avery said.

"Well, I don't know what you are talking about," Tom replied.

"Oh," Rod said, "Didn't your parents come here?"

"No, they went to another school," he told them thinking quickly to hide his true heritage.

"Did they go to Durmstrang?" Black asked.

Tom nodded.

"Cool, that's the best school for the Dark Arts. I wanted to go there, but my parents insisted on Hogwarts," Rod said.

The other boys went on with their conversations while Tom thought about everything he had heard. He didn't understand half of what they were talking about. Not wanting to ask to many questions, Tom decided that the first thing he would do when he got to Hogwarts was to find out as much as he could about the wizarding world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" I want to be in Gryffindor," Marissa told Eva, " My whole family was in that house and my two brothers are in there now."

"You have siblings?" Eva asked curiously.

"Yeah," Marissa answered, " I also have an older sister, but she graduated three years ago."

"How come your brothers weren't with you on the platform?" Eva asked.

"They were staying with some friends for the last week of summer."

"Oh," Eva said.

At that moment an old lady stuck her head in the compartment and asked, " Anything off the trolley dears."

Both girls bought a handful of different sweets..

"Okay," Eva started after the lady had left, " I have never heard of any of these sweets before, what are chocolate frogs?"

Marissa explained and both girls chatted while they went through the pile of sweets they were eating.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The scenery outside got wilder and darker as time passed by.

With each minute Tom got more excited about reaching the school. From what he heard from the boys, Slytherin seemed like the best house and he hoped he would be placed there. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Eva entered the cart searching for him.

"Hey, I heard from an older student that we're getting there soon. You better change into your school robes," she said not noticing that the other boys were staring at her.

"Okay," Tom replied.

Eva left and then Black turned to Tom.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Oh, that's Eva," Tom said.

"She's pretty," Black said, "A lot better looking than other girls I know."

Tom started to reply, but was silenced when the train came to an abrupt halt.

"We're here," Rod said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey, sorry I didn't update last weekend, but I was busy. I hope you like the chapter. Please review.**


	5. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else pertaining to the series.**

**Chapter 5: Hogwarts**

All of the students left their belongings and got off the train. Eva and Marissa were wondering where they had to go and had started to follow some of the older students when a voice shouted, "First years! First years over here."

An old man stood next to the train waiting patiently for the new arrivals. Eva and Marissa walked towards him and immediately bumped into Tom and his new friends. They waited rather nervously for the rest of the new students to show up.

"All right then. I think that's about it. First years follow me," he told them while walking down a path.

The students followed him down the dark path wondering when they would see the school. They turned round a bend and caught their first glimpse of Hogwarts. Ohs and ahs could be heard as they all stared in awe at the looming castle. It was a beautiful castle and the lights at the windows seemed very welcoming from the chilly night air.

"Okay you lot," the old man started, "You'll be taking the boats to the school. Only four to a boat."

That was when they all noticed the lake that they were standing by. They quickly got inside the boats. Marissa, Eva, and two boys they didn't know got in one boat while Tom and Rob got in another boat with some other people they didn't know.

Once everyone was seated the man said, "Forward," and immediately all the boats glided through the lake in the direction of the castle. Soon they reached a cliff where they were ordered to keep their heads down. They passed through a tunnel that seemed to be leading them under the school and then they reached an underground harbor.

The man got out and led them through a passageway and up some steps. They came out right next to the castle. The man looked to see that they were all there before he turned towards the tall oak doors of the castle and knocked.

What was really a few seconds, felt like an eternity to the first years while they waited for the doors to open. Finally they did and opened to show a man with a long auburn beard and long auburn hair. It was Professor Dumbledore.

The professor smiled kindly at the students. His gaze rested on Tom and Eva longer than any of the other students. Eva didn't notice, but Tom did. School hadn't even started yet and already Tom had a hatred for him. He hoped he wouldn't have the professor as a teacher because for some reason the man could read right through him.

"Follow me please," he told them. They walked by a pair of doors where it sounded as though the rest of the school was there. He took them to an empty room and told them he would be back in a minute to bring them into the hall for their sorting.

All of them waited nervously wondering how they would be sorted. It was silent because all of them were worried if they would be sick if they opened their mouths. A scream broke the silence.

More scream were heard as they all turned towards the girl who was screaming. Four ghosts were floating right next to her.

The ghosts finally noticed their presence and one said, "Oh, look the new students."

"I think we gave them a fright," said one who looked like a women. " Don't worry dears we won't harm you," and with those words they all floated through the wall.

Seconds later the professor returned and ushered them into the other room. Although she was nervous, Eva got very excited as she stepped into the room. It had four long tables in which students were already seated and a long table with teachers. The room seemed to have no roof because when she looked up she saw the night sky. Looking around her Eva finally realized that this was what she was destined for and looking at Tom she noticed for once that he showed his emotions. From what she could tell he felt the same way.

She then turned towards a stool where a very old hat stood. The professor waited a while for the first years to look around before turning toward the hat.

To her surprise the hat began to sing.

_Every year_

_I make a song_

_To make it clear_

_Where you belong_

_Brave Gryffindor_

_For the daring_

_Wise Ravenclaw_

_For the smart ones_

_True Hufflepuff_

_For the loyal_

_Sly Slytherin_

_For the cunning_

_Now put me on_

_And listen here_

_For I'll tell you_

_Where you belong_

All the first years breathed a sigh of relief when they found out that all they had to do was put on a hat. Professor Dumbledore then took out a roll of parchment and read, "Avery, Thomas"

He went up to the hat and became the first new Slytherin.

"Bedford, Marissa"

She went up and put on the hat. It took a minute before the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" A look of relief spread on her face as she went to join her brothers at the table.

A few more names were called and then it was Eva's turn. She went up to the hat and sat down nervously.

_Callagher, eh? Well you're bright and quite kind, but most of all you're brave so I guess that makes you a "Gryffindor!"_

Eva happily went to join Marissa at the Gryffindor table where she was introduce to her brothers Jonathan and Michael Bedford.

Many more were called and a few other students joined her on the Gryffindor side.

Then it was Tom's turn. He eagerly put the hat on.

_Riddle? No, you're a descendant of "Slytherin!"_

Tom took of the hat smiling. He knew he was special and now he had proof. Besides he joined the other boys he had met on the train.

Eva was less than pleased about what happened. From what Marissa had told her Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were enemies. She looked at Tom. What was going to happen to their friendship? Little did she know that for once Tom was thinking of someone else besides himself and was also wondering if they would stay friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey, I hoped you liked it. I know the sorting song isn't great, but I'm not the best poet. I will try to update later this weekend, but I might not be able to until next weekend. Please Review.**


	6. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series.**

**Chapter 6: New Beginnings**

Eva turned back to look around her table just as an old man stood up. He gave a small speech welcoming them and then returned to his seat. As Eva turned she gave a small gasp. Out of nowhere piles of all types of food imaginable had appeared on top of the large table.

"Muggleborn, eh," said a boy with messy brown hair.

"Um," Eva said while quickly thinking over everything Tom had said on the train, "Actually I'm a pureblood witch. It's just I'm an orphan and have been living in a muggle orphanage where food does not just appear."

"Oh," said the boy, "I'm Michael Potter by the way and this is Christopher Charmer," he told her while pointing to a boy with short black hair.

"Hi," the boy introduced as Christopher said. " Just call us Chris and Mike."

"Okay, I'm Eva May Callagher by the way and this is my friend Marissa Bedford".

"So do you girls like Quidditch," Mike asked with a gleam in his eye.

"I'm not really a big fan," Marissa said while serving herself.

"What!" Chris practically yelled causing many people to turn to them. "It is the greatest sport ever created," he continued in a slighty lower voice.

The boys went into details about plays, moves and teams while the girls listened halfhartedly.

After about 15 minutes, Mike noticed that the girls had lost interest and asked them, " What classes are you most looking forward to taking?"

"Transfiguration," Marissa immediately said.

"Well, I can't wait for any of them," Eva truthfully told them.

"My older brother told me that all the classes are okay, except for History of Magic which is a bore," Mike said.

"Well I am for sure looking forward to flying classes," Chris told them with a dreamy look on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tom was seated next to Rod and Black. Unlike Eva he was able to hide his surprise when food appeared form nowhere. Soon he was introduced to several girls from his house. He could see why Black had found Eva pretty. These girls could have been pretty were it not for the looks on their faces. Tom was now observing the faculty and felt a strange urge of hatred to Proffesor Dumbledore who was talking to the Headmaster.

"Ah, you know Professor Dumbledore," Avery asked.

"Unfortunately," Tom replied.

"He is a muggle loving fool," Dolohiv said.

"That he is. Too bad Eva wasn't put in Slytherin, right Tom," Black asked him.

"Yeah, too bad," Tom replied hiding any emotion on his face.

"Anyway," started a girl known as Amanda Bryce, "Did you see how many muggleborns they let in this year. It's a disgrace. They should just leave magic to the old wizarding lines."

"I know," another girl known as Bianca Wilkes said, "They don't belong here. Did you see the look on their faces when they walked in? They looked so amazed and frightened at the same time. This isn't their world it's ours!"

Several other people nearby where nodding consent.

"Good thing I said I was muggleborns", Tom thought, "I hope Eva doesn't slip up and say something she shouldn't."

The conversation soon turned to Quidditch, which Tom was learning was a big part of the wizarding world.

As the meal ended and the plates were cleared away, the old man now introduced as Professor Dippet stood up and told the prefects to lead them towards their common rooms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My brother Harold and his girlfriend are Gryffindor prefects. They're in fifth year," Mike told the other first year Gryffindors as they stood up.

They all followed the raven-haired boy who looked a lot like his younger brother. Up several flights of stairs they went and through so many turns and passageways, that Eva was sure she would never find her way down to the Great Hall again. Finally, after a five minute walk they reached a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" the lady asked.

"Snitch," Harold answered.

The portrait opened to reveal a scarlet and gold clad room.

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room," Harold told them. "To get in you need the password. This changes every once in a while and you will be told when it does. The boy's dormitories are to the left and the girl's are to the right. Goodnight."

Eva and Miranda stayed a few minutes longer saying goodbye to the boys and then walke up the stairs to their rooms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tom was led by a fifth year to his common room. Upon leaving the dorm they went down several stairs and came out across a dank and damp dungeon. He and his group were led to the middle of the passage where a picture of a snake was.

"Pureblood," the boy said.

The portrait open revealing a room clad in green and silver. Unlike the Gryffindor Common Room that was warm and cheery, this common room was chilly and dreary.

Tom went into his room that he shared with the boy's from the train. All of their things were already in there. They changed into their PJs and went to sleep. The last thought Tom had as he fell into slumber was, _this is my destiny_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two girls walked into their room where they were met with four other girls called Amy Longbottom, Victoria Wells, Emmeline Vance, and Jessica Miller. Amy and Emmeline came from a long line of witches. Victoria was half and half and Jessica was a muggleborn.

They all changed, but stayed chatting a while before they went to sleep. Eva fell straight asleep thinking about how this was the new beginning to a better life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N Sorry I took so long to update. I have been super busy. Anyway I hoped you enjoy this chapter and please review. **


	7. A Better Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series.**

**Chapter 7: A Better Life**

The first year at Hogwarts flew by. Eva became really good friends with Marissa, Amy, Chris, and Mike. The two boys, although very bright, had a knack for getting in trouble. Even so, they were well liked in Hogwarts. Their jokes and pranks were done in good humor and soon even Eva was reeled into their pranking schemes.

As the year went by Eva and Toms started drifting farther and farther apart. They now had other friends and belonged to two different groups of friends. The only time they now saw each other was in class. Both Tom and Eva were at the top of their class. Because of this, they were usually partnered together in class.

Since the incident with the sorting hat, Tom was doing as much research as he could to find out about his past. He spent hours in the library looking up books on Salazar Slytherin and his relation to the founding of the school. Through his research, he hoped to find more about his family background and concrete proof that he was special. Also, he started to delve into the Dark Arts.

Eva and Tom were both extremely happy at Hogwarts. As the year wound down they were very reluctant to return to the orphanage. Tom even went to the Headmaster to ask if he could stay over the summer, but to no avail.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the last week of school before the final exams, Eva was sitting in the Great Hall staring down gloomily at her breakfast. Her friends were trying to cheer her up when Professor Dumbledore walked over to them.

"Ah, Miss Callagher. I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she replied and got up to follow him out of the hall.

"Well Miss Callagher," the Professor began, " I am well aware that you have unfortunately lost both parents during this horrible war seeing as I picked you up from that orphanage."

"Yes sir, I have," Eva told him wondering what the Professor wanted.

"That being said, I have been keeping in contact with the superior at the orphanage. You see, I like to keep in contact with the muggle world. The last time I spoke with your superior, I believe her name is Mrs. Cole, she told me that she had received a letter inquiring about your well being."

Eva stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at him wondering who would inquire about her.

"The letter apparently was from a distant relative. They go by the name Evans, I believe. Do you recall ever meeting them?"

_Evans? Evans... where had she heard that name before_, Eva thought, and then it clicked.

"I think I've met them before. Mr. Evans was my mother's cousin." she told the Professor.

"Ah, that explains the reasoning behind the letter. You see Miss Callagher, the family wishes to adopt you."

Eva looked at him with big wide eyes. The last thing she had expected was for someone to adopt her.

"They wish to ad-adopt me," she said in a whisper.

"Yes, they do. Of course, the choice is all up to you."

Thousands of thoughts were swirling through Eva's head. The last time she saw the Evans' was many years ago. She didn't know them and it would be awkward. Although, living with them might be better than going back to the orphanage.

"I don't know, Professor. I haven't seen them in many years," she told Dumbledore.

"Well, a visit can be arranged for you to meet them over the summer possibly. It would be better that way seeing as they are muggles."

"Okay," Eva agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three weeks later, Eva was regretting her decision to meet the Evans'. She was waiting outside of Miss Cole's office staring blankly into space. Eva could hear the voices from inside the office and was trying to remember them from the last time she saw them. She could not remember much of them, but she thought they had a son. As she was dwelling on this fact, Professor Dumbledore came out.

"Miss Callagher, we are ready for you," he told her kindly.

Eva got up slowly and walked towards the door. Her knees were wobbling a bit and she entered the office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Tom was looking for her. They had hardly been there a week and already he was bored out of his mind and in a horrible mood. He was annoyed with the whole fact that he would have to remain in the orphanage for the summer.

He looked for her everywhere, except for Miss Cole's office. Tom did not think she would ever be in there. Figuring that he would just talk to her later, Tom went up to his room. He took out a copy of _The Dark Arts_ and began to read.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The first thing Eva noticed upon entering the room was a man and his wife sitting across from Miss Cole. The man had brown hair and blue eyes in contrast with his wife who had red hair and brown eyes. In between them sat a boy with red hair and blue eyes. The boy was about nine years old.

They were turned towards her and greeted her with welcoming smiles.

"This is your mother's cousin Nathan Evans, his wife Diane Evans, and their son Mark Evans," Miss Cole told her.

"Hello," Eva replied.

She and Dumbledore sat down and discussed many things with the group. First, Eva reacquainted herself with the Evans' and then Dumbledore explained to them about Eva being a witch. It came as a shock to the Evans' and Miss Cole. The more they talked the more Eva felt at home.

After two hours, Miss Cole turned to Eva, "Well, dear do you want to be adopted by them?"

Eva didn't have to think about it, she already knew what she wanted. Without hesitation she said, "Yes."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was around 6:00 in the afternoon when Eva went to find Tom. She found him in his room reading.

"Hello, Tom," she greeted.

"Where have you been?" he asked not looking up from his book.

"With Dumbledore, and Miss Cole," she told him.

At the mention of Dumbledore, Tom's head had snapped up. He now looked at her with curious eyes. "What did he want?"

"Well…," Eva began, not quite sure how to tell him, "I'm going to be adopted."

Tom froze and his face became unreadable.

"I'm leaving tonight to go live with my mother's cousin. What do you think?" Eva stopped waiting for a reply. None came.

"Tom?" Still no answer came.

Eva sighed and turned around. She walked into the darkness of the hallway.

Tom had not been listening. All he could think about was how cruel the world was. Here he had been for many years and not once had someone wanted to adopt him. Eva was here for a far shorter time and right away she was adopted. Now he was left all alone in some grungy orphanage with a bunch of muggles while she left towards a better life.

He looked up to say goodbye, but she was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/n: Once again I'm sorry I took so long to update. I'm hoping to update more frequently now that summer is here. Please Review.**


	8. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series.**

**Chapter 8: Reunion**

It was a warm September day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school was empty awaiting the arrival of its many students later that afternoon. In the kitchens the house elves scuttled around to prepare the feast that would be served to the arriving students. The professors lingered around the school enjoying their last few hours of peace.

Many miles away the Hogwarts Express was making its way towards Hogsmeade station. The students were starting to change into their robes and were talking excitedly to one another. In the Heads compartment was seated a pale dark haired boy. He fingered his badge with a smirk on his face.

Things were going good for Tom Marvolo Riddle. He had formed a group of which he was the leader of. Most of the students and teachers were wrapped around his finger. He had many admirers and was at the top of the school.

The year was 1944 and he had many plans for his final and last year at Hogwarts. Tom was no longer an innocent boy, if he ever was innocent. He had already committed murder on an innocent girl and had destroyed the remainder of his family. Being in his last year, he strived to get as much information as possible from Hogwarts, in case he never returned. He also planned on securing his immortality.

Soon the train started to slow down and the students got ready to disembark. As Tom was Head Boy, he went out to make sure everyone got off all right. His duty being done, he went to the last carriage remaining and climbed inside.

Just as he was closing the door, he heard someone exclaim, "Wait! Hold on! I'm coming". Tom halted what he was doing and waited for the person to catch up. A girl scrambled up and sat down on the seat opposite of Tom. He closed the door and the carriage took off.

"Thanks," she said as she removed her hair from her face and looked up at him. A pair of emerald eyes met his gaze.

"Eva?"

"Tom?" they said simultaneously.

They stared at each other a moment longer until Tom, realizing his shocked expression, quickly removed all emotion from his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked while taking in her appearance. Her hair was longer than before and her skin was tan.

"Well, the family I live with moved here," she answered in a guarded tone.

Tom immediately noticed this and figured there was more to the story than what Eva wanted to reveal. Just as he was going to ask her a question, the carriage stopped and Eva rushed out. '_That was odd_,' he thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Upon entering the Great Hall, Eva was nervous and excited about seeing her Gryffindor friends again. She had kept in touch with them, but had not seen them since the train ride home at the end of her first year.

She spotted them immediately. They were all seated in the middle of the Gryffindor table. She walked towards them and was immediately spotted by Marissa. Marissa got up and ran to give her a hug.

"Welcome back, Eva," she told her. Marissa led Eva back to the Gryffindor table, where Eva was greeted by the rest of her friends. They had all grown in the past few years, but seemed to have remained pretty much the same. Mike and Chris especially were as mischievous as ever. Term had hardly begun and already they were planning some big prank on the Slytherins for beating them in Quidditch last year.

'_Some things never change_,' she thought as she chatted with Marissa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Across the Great Hall, Tom sat with his followers. The boy was watching as Eva talked with her friends. _She was hiding something and he was going to find out what it was._

**XXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well this is the shortest chapter so far. It is a transition chapter. The next one is longer and I should have it posted up by tomorrow. Please Review.**


	9. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series.**

**Chapter 9: Unexpected**

Tom got his chance the next morning in Potions. Eva was the only Gryffindor that was taking NEWT Potions. She was also a "new" student. Because of this, Professor Slughorn partnered her up with Tom who was the best student in the school.

"I'm impressed," Tom told her as she took a seat, "NEWT Potions?"

"Yes," she told him while she started taking her books out, "I'm taking NEWT level in all the basic classes."

Tom raised an eyebrow and smirked before turning towards Professor Slughorn.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just like the night before, Eva rushed out of the class as soon as it ended. This time, however, Tom was able to catch up with her.

"Eva," he called out.

Eva stopped and turned around, looking at him questioningly.

"We need to talk," he told her as he walked towards her, "You're hiding something."

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"Why did you really come back to Hogwarts?" Tom asked her in a demanding tone.

Eva visibly paled.

"That is none of your business Tom. Why do you want to know?"

_Why did he want to know? Ever since their encounter in the carriage last night, Tom couldn't stop wondering about what she was hiding. It was bugging him that he didn't know and he was mad at himself for caring. He had promised himself a long time ago that he wouldn't care. Caring only brought forth weakness. _

"It is my duty as Head Boy to help those students that are troubled. Whatever you're hiding has you troubled?"he replied.

Eva looked at him and sighed, "You're not going to let the matter drop, are you?"

"No."

"Alright. Do you know some place where we can talk?" she asked.

"Yes, follow me."

Tom led Eva to a deserted classroom inside the dungeons. He went and leaned against the teacher's desk while Eva took a seat at one of the desks.

"Well, you remember that I got adopted?" she asked him.

"Yes, I do," Tom replied impatiently.

Seeing this, Eva sighed, and started her story.

"After the Evans' adopted me, I went and moved with them to France. Both Mr. and Mrs. Evans were English, but had moved to France about two years before for Mr. Evans' work. Everything was going great. I had a brother again and then two years later Mrs. Evans gave birth to a little girl, Beatrice. She's five now and…"

"Okay," Tom cut in, "You and your family were happy. Why did you move back here?"

"Grindelwald," Eva replied back quietly.

"What?" Tom asked while hiding the shock from his face.

"Mr. Evans was at work. I had taken Mark and Bea to the park and Mrs. Evans was out shopping. Grindelwald attacked the street where she was shopping and she was killed," Eva paused for a while, "Mr. Evans decided it would be best for us to make a fresh start somewhere else. He moved us here, hoping, that we would have an easier time with coping with her death."

Tom was staring at her. Clearly, whatever he had been expecting was not this. Eva stared back at him waiting for him to respond.

This "staring" lasted minutes, until a certain brown haired boy walked in on them. Their gaze broke immediately when they heard the door opening. Mike walked in and seemed to have not noticed them.

Eva cleared her throat.

Mike looked up and spotted them.

"Hello, Eva," he told her cheerfully while he hid something in his pocket, "Marissa is looking for you back at the common room. Something about needing help with her homework."

"Oh, okay. Thank you Mike," Eva responded and left the room without a backwards glance at Tom. Mike followed her.

They left Tom alone to his thoughts. Minutes passed before Tom got up and left the classroom. He walked to the Heads common room and went up to his room. As he gathered his books to begin his homework, he thought about what had transpired.

'_Something was wrong with him_,' he thought. '_He had hoped that by knowing what had happened to Eva, he could forget about her and go on with his plans. However, now that he knew, he found himself feeling bad for Eva, which meant that he actually cared. If it had been the middle of the school year, he would have said that it was the stress getting to him, but term had only begun today. Also, he had felt something when Eva had left with Mike. He did not know what, but he had felt something. Something_,' he decided, ' _had to be done and quick, before, he found himself as loving as a Hufflepuff.' _

**XXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well there you have it. Please review. I would like to know your thoughts on this story, good or bad.**


	10. Investigations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series.**

**Chapter 10: Investigations**

The next day found Eva in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was putting off doing her homework. Eva was a night person and loved doing her work in the empty common room with the moon shining in.

Today, though, she was procrastinating for another reason. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Tom. He was basically the same cold, distant boy she knew years ago, but darker. Tom had done something. She could see it in his face even when he tried to hide it. What though? Something in her mind was telling to stay out of it, but she didn't listen. She was too curious.

"Eva, are you okay?" asked Marissa.

"Huh," she replied.

"You've just been staring off into space for the last ten minutes."

"Oh… Yes, I'm fine. I just have a lot of things going on."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, thanks though. I think I'm just going to head off to the library and try to do some of this work," Eva said as she got up and stuffed her books into her bag.

"Okay," Marissa replied as she watched Eva leave.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Upon arriving in the library, Eva dropped her books on an empty table and went to the back of the library. She knew that Hogwarts kept an archive off the old Daily Prophets. Eva looked through the index for anything related to Hogwarts. Hours later she found what she had been looking for. She took out one of the books and went to sit at a table.

**Hogwarts Survives Deadly Ordeal**

A fifth year girl was found dead in the girl's lavatories at Hogwarts last night. An inside source has revealed that the school has been on the verge of closing due to the alleged rumor that the legendary Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Muggleborn students were being attacked and later found petrified. The death of third year Myrtle Henderson appeared to be the last straw as the school governors gathered together to discuss the closing of the school. Fortunately, a prefect, by the name of Tom Riddle, did some investigating of his own. He was able to track down the culprit of the attack, a third year by the name of Rubeus Hagrid. The boy is known at the school for his fixation and adoration of dangerous creatures. Hagrid was found in the possession of an Acromantula, a giant, poisonous spider and was immediately expelled. He has been allowed to remain in the school as gamekeeper. As for Tom Riddle…

Eva looked up as she heard someone walking towards her table. It was Tom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey I finally posted after so long. It's short, but hopefully I get inspired. Your thoughts and reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
